


365 Days Since the End

by thestarswhisperback



Series: God-Sitter (Original Story) [1]
Category: God-Sitter (Original Story), Original Work
Genre: Death, God-Sitter (Original Story) - Freeform, Gods, Horses, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Other, POV Original Character, Post-Apocalypse, cursing tw, life - Freeform, trauma tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarswhisperback/pseuds/thestarswhisperback
Summary: A sorta prologue to my new story, God-Sitter! This work takes place after a war between the Gods that left humanity almost completely destroyed. It follows a group of kids who are learning to survive in this new world while tending to an injured God with a target on her back. :)





	1. 365 Days Since the End

DAY 365

Without humans on every landmass on Earth, the environment is changing quickly. Global Temperatures are dropping again, along with the sea level. Concrete jungles are now overgrown with plants, among other life forms. Once endangered species are now thriving. The Earth’s oxygen layers are replenishing. Of course, these are all very positive. 

However, not all the changes are good. Humans left behind nuclear powerplants and testing chambers with an abundance of harmful chemicals if not secured. There are so many more, but I would rather not mention them. The old Earth is now dead. A new era has begun, and if you want my honest opinion on it? It is so much worse than the old one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a Lookout patrol, Mars notices something odd about his home.

There is a small collective of us residing on a mountain-side. I would say about 20-30 of us, all between the ages of 9-18. Many who survived the first attack were younger, less physically damaged people. Of course, that doesn’t mean older humans didn’t survive, they did. Though not for long. They kept trying to go back to the old way of life, take control of the environment again. It didn’t work. Us? We didn’t try to go against it. Is that what led us to survive and not them? Who else is still alive? As I marked the end of our first year in my journal, I pondered about these things.

My thoughts were interrupted as a soft nose bumped my side. Turning, I realized it was none other than Frearik, our draft stallion. Though, he really doesn’t look like a horse when you’re close. He had light freckles that sent a shock through your body when you touched them. Not extremely unusual. But, under that soft nose was quite the pair of chompers.   
Quite intimidating, isn’t it?  
Chuckling, I mumbled, “Hallo bub. How are we today?” Frearik responded by snorting and went back to grazing thick, green grass. I chuckled and was about to lay down in the field when I heard a familiar yell.   
“Mars!”

Shit. I forgot that Alex was taking me out today on Lookout. Springing up, I realized the whole reason I came to the fields was to grab Frearik. Shit! Must’ve remembered to do something else again. Quickly looking around for his halter, I spotted it in a patch of grass. Quickly slipping it on Frearik, I ran towards the old wooden gate securing the paddock. 

Alex was standing impatiently at the Drinking Well. She wasn’t really known for patience, anyway. Her makeshift Hijab hung loosely around her head and neck as she shook her head.   
“He was supposed to be tacked up fifteen minutes ago, Mars.”  
“I-I know! I just got… distracted is all.”  
“Tch! That’s what you always say!”  
The girl walked off grumbling to herself. Honestly felt quite bad for making her wait longer. The longer Alex waited the worse Lookout Patrols were for everybody. Making a mental note to remember next time, I went to go get Frearik ready. 

“About time you joined us.”  
“Don’t be so hard on him, Alex!”

I approached the small group to only hear Bella and Alex bickering again. Guilt surged through me as I got closer, mumbling a greeting towards the three. X was sitting on a bike nearby, silent as always. We don’t actually know X’s real name, he never talks to us.   
“Alright!”, Bella said enthusiastically, “I think we should head down by the shoreline, that area hasn’t been thoroughly looked at in a while.”  
“Fine by me, as long as Mars here doesn’t get lost in his head again.”  
X was nodding at Alex’s words up until she mentioned me. He looked offended for me.  
“I promise I won’t, Al’. Frearik will make sure of it, right bub?”  
The stallion snorted and pawed at the ground. The four of us started to make way down the Stoney Hill away from The Village. With X in the front, we made sure that nothing was out of order and looked for signs of another attack. Over time, we learned to read our environment for signs of a God nearby. Where there was a God there was a battle, so a Lookout’s duty was to identify these signs before it was too late. Usually blossoming flowers shriveling and an eerie silence was among the telltale signs. Though, that is about it for the environment. The rest of them are felt by the human body. 

When we finally reached the shore, Bella suggested that we share what we have seen. Alex went first.  
“Nothin’ too out of line. Though, it is a bit quiet today.” She looked to us for our opinion.  
“Yeah, I did notice that along with a few closed up blossoms. Maybe from the last attack?”  
X nodded in agreement. He then took his finger and drew symbols in the sand. We crowded around to look. It sent a shock of fear through my body, to say the least.  
“You feel like… your heart has stopped beating?”, questioned Bella. The silent boy frantically nodded. A domino effect seemed to go off at that moment.  
“Now that you mention it, X, I do feel a bit hollow today.”  
“Hey”, I grabbed everyone’s attention, “Am I the only one that heard that crash last night? I thought it was simply lightning but it doesn’t look like a storm passed through.”  
Alex’s usually stoic expression changed into worry. Judging from everyone’s tense silence, they heard it too. Reviewing the signs, I came to a terrifying conclusion.  
“I don’t think we are alone anymore, guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any friends who you think would like it, feel free to share!   
My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-stars-whisper-back


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The God of Pride is kicked from the sky and comes across a band of children.

Falling. I was falling. Falling from The Stars. They betrayed me. They betrayed many others, too. The outcasts now live on the barren planet they tried so desperately to save. It was supposed to be a punishment for the deities who still believed Earth was worth fighting for. Instead, it filled them with rage and determination to rebel yet again. 

With a deafening crash, I entered the Earth’s surface. My wings burned like hell. Wait… they were on fire! Panicked, I tried to use my magic to put it out. Deities use their magic on the daily. To summon a cup of tea, flowers for a loved one, you name the situation they use it. So, when the power I relied on for so long suddenly disappeared, I realized just how royally fucked I was. Mustering all the strength I could, an attempt was made to save what hadn’t been destroyed of me.  
I should probably introduce myself before I continue. Quinn, the God of Pride. Now whether it's LGBTQ+ pride, being proud of somethin’, or a pride of lions, it falls under my category. The title scares people away, honestly. They think that you’re some stuck-up asshole who only cares about themselves. Little do they know, there is a difference between pride and selfishness. 

Blinking, I realized I had blacked out during the fall. Everything hurt and I felt dizzy like I was going to pass out again. No. Wake up. You have to keep moving. Shaking my head out, I hesitantly turned around to inspect the damage. For the first time in my 5,000 years of life, I felt nauseous. My right-wing, it was fully intact and fine, other than a few cuts and missing feathers. Easy to deal with. The left, however, was gone up until the Lesser Coverts. That’s the equivalent of the elbow, in the wings. There was a perfect rounding that made the wound look completely healed. What was left of the feathers and bone was black. It was a well-known sign of decay and judging on its current stage, I will lose my left-wing entirely in a few millennia. The bastards almost did it. They almost took them away. Almost.

Ignoring the pain completely, I sprung up and screamed at the sky.  
“You fuckers thought you had me, huh? Wrong and when I get back up there, it’s to The Guillotine with all of you!”

Huffing, my body fell back down to the sandy shore. Ah, I landed on a beach. How wonderful. Looking at my surroundings carefully, I began thinking of a way out. To reach The Stars again I will need my strength back, as in heal my wings. With the damaged one, it would be impossible. Surely. Though, if I can get it to return to its original pearl white I might make it. There were a few angels who I’d seen missing half a wing. 

While peering into the thick brush behind me, I picked up on a presence. Human presence. Scrambling to my feet, I tried to tuck my wings into my back. However, as a sharp pain coursed through my body, I decided not to. Falling back onto my knees, I laid sprawled out with my hands in front of me, waiting for a spear in my back.  
Instead, the terrified cries of kids went through the air. 

In my opinion, it hurt worse than any injury I had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! go check out some of my other works :D

**Author's Note:**

> This was simply made as an introduction to the story!!! If you would like to see more, please leave a kudos!


End file.
